This invention relates generally to a holder fop an object such as an umbrella to another object such as a golf cart. Golfers are known to golf in may different types of inclement weather especially if they have to wait weeks or several months fop a tee time. While golfing, a golfer may encounter rain, hail, snow or excessive heat. These weather conditions warrant the use of an umbrella and an umbrella is considered to be standard equipment for many avid golfers. Other groups of individuals also regularly utilize an umbrella and would be in need of a temporary rest for an umbrella.
If the golfer does encounter inclement weather such as rain, the umbrella would be removed from the golf bag and opened. The golfer could then hold the umbrella with one hand and pull a handcart with the other hand. The umbrella being used primarily for the protection of the golfer. This works fine until the golfer needs both hands to swing a club to hit the ball. At this point the golfer needs to put the umbrella somewhere or fold it up and put it back into the golf bag. Putting a wet umbrella into a golf bag would cause water and moisture to permeate the contents of the bag causing corrosion on the club handle and other equipment. In addition, the golfer would be getting rained on while folding up the umbrella and putting it away. This would continue until the umbrella was pulled out again and opened.
The golfer could place the umbrella on the ground, but this requires extra bending and on windy days is just not feasible. Wind gusts would tend to blow an umbrella across the course.
It would be advantageous to the golfer if the umbrella could remain open while taking practice swings or hitting the ball. This would result in time savings to the golfer. The more time saved the quicker the golfer can complete the round and return to the comfort and safety of the clubhouse.
Ideally, an umbrella could be mounted on the golf cart in a manner that the clubs and bag would be protected from rain while the umbrella is mounted to the cart. After hitting the ball, the golfer could replace the club and quickly remove the umbrella from the holder, grab the cart and continue to the ball for the next shot. A device such as this results in time savings to golfers from not having to put away and remove an umbrella at each shot and also can protect the golf clubs, grips and bag.
Golf typically involves a lot of walking over a several hour period. Persons walking for several hours tend to get thirsty. Many golfers bring liquid refreshments with them on the links. While waiting or standing, a beverage container does not pose a problem.
A problem arises when a golfer wishes to hit the ball, as two hands are needed to swing a club. The golfer could place a beverage on the ground or have a golf partner hold the beverage, but many times the ground is uneven or the golf partners are on opposite sides of a fairway. Placing a beverage on the ground many times is unsatisfactory as the ground is uneven and could result in a tipping of the beverage. In addition, many times condensation forms on a beverage container and this attracts dirt or sand. This dirt or sand can then get on the hands and interfere with golf handle gripping causing poor ball placement or blistering on the hands. It would be very beneficial to have a device in which a beverage could be placed temporarily while a golfer is hitting a ball.
This device also has a beverage holder feature. The beverage holder feature can be utilized in a manner similar to the umbrella holder feature. Ideally a golfer would have a need for a temporary mount for a beverage. This beverage holder would be a temporary mount for a beverage container while a golfer takes practice swings or hits the ball. A golfer could deposit the beverage into the holder, remove a club, practice or hit the ball. Upon completion of the swing, the golfer would replace the club into the bag, remove the beverage container from the holder and continue on the fairway.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a Golf Cart Accessory.